Captain Tsubasa
Der Titel Captain Tsubasa (jap. キャプテン翼, Kyaputen Tsubasa) bezeichnet mehrere Manga-, Anime-, Videospiele-Reihen und Specials die vom japanischen Zeichner und Autor Yoichi Takahashi geschaffen wurden. Nach dem Winter 1980 das Kapitel 0 in der Shōnen Jump veröffentlicht wurde, beschloss Takahashi aufgrund der hohen Beliebtheit der Kurzgeschichte, eine Serie daraus zu machen und es entstand 1981 die Mangareihe Captain Tsubasa. Die Sport- und Fußball-Serie lässt sich dem Shōnen-Genre zuordnen. In den Nachfolgeserien wie Road to 2002 und Golden-23 wendet sich die Serie eher an ältere Leser und wird im Seinen-Magazin, der Weekly Young Jump herausgegeben. Die Serien handeln vom jungen Fußballspieler Tsubasa Ohzora für den der Fußball ein Freund ist und seinem Traum, sowohl der beste Fußballspieler der Welt als auch mit der japanischen Fußballnationalmannschaft Weltmeister zu werden. Nach und nach verfolgt der Leser den Werdegang und Aufstieg Tsubasas u.a. seine erste Meisterschaft in der Grundschule, als Spieler für die japanische Jugendnationalmannschaft, Vereinswechsel und Spiele als Profi-Fußballspieler. Die Mangareihen umfassen: * die aus 37 Bänden bestehende Mangareihe Captain Tsubasa (1981 - 1988 erschienen) * die aus 18 Bänden bestehende Nachfolge-Reihe Captain Tsubasa World Youth (1993 - 1997 erschienen) * die aus 15 Bänden bestehende Nachfolge-Reihe Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 (2001 - 2004 erschienen) * und Captain Tsubasa Golden-23 (2005 - 2008 erschienen), welches aus 12 Bände besteht. Entstehung Yoichi Takahashi war immer schon sehr sport- und fußballbegeistert. Zuerst widmete er aber sich dem Baseball, dem damaligen Volksport der Japaner und kam in seiner Oberschulzeit zum Manga. Durch die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1978 in Argentinien, die er aufmerksam verfolgte, stieg sein Interesse zum Fußball. Er verliebte sich regelrecht in den Sport. Seine ersten Manga im Jahre 1979 „Yuujou no Eleven“ („Die Freundschaft der Elf“) und „Banchou Keeper“ (Anführer Keeper“) handeln dementsprechend über Fußball. Takahashi entwickelte über die Zeit die Idee zu seinem Hauptwerk. So existiert in Banchou Keeper und in Akuyuu Battery, bereits die Nankatsu Schule. Im Winter 1980 wurde dann Takahashis erstes Werk zu Captain Tsubasa, welches als Kapitel 0 bekannt ist, als Kurzgeschichte in der Weekly Shōnen Jump von Shueisha veröffentlicht. Der Manga fand so viel Zuspruch von den Lesern, sodass Takahashi ihn 1981 zur der Serie ausbaute, die wir heute kennen. Handlung Wie in so vielen Manga des Shōnen-Genres ist die Serie in verschiedene Handlungsabschnitte (Story Arcs) unterteilt. Das Grundschulturnier - Shogakusei Hen Der 11-jährige Grundschüler Tsubasa Ohzora zieht mit seiner Mutter nach Nankatsu (in Shizuoka), während sein Vater als Schiffskapitän die Meere bereist. In Nankatsu angekommen lernt Tsubasa Ryo Ishizaki und Sanae Nakazawa kennen und fordert den Torwart Genzo Wakabayashi heraus. Mit Hilfe von Roberto Hongo kann er das Duell für sich entscheiden. Roberto, ehemaliger, brasilianischer Nationalspieler, ist ein Freund von Tsubasas Vater und lebt eine Weile in Japan bei der Familie Ohzora. Er wird Tsubasas Mentor und bringt ihm eine Menge über Fußball bei. Beim jährlichen Schulturnier in Nankatsu begegnet Tsubasa Taro Misaki, mit dem er ein sehr gutes Gespann - auch bekannt als, das "Goldene Duo" bildet. Nach dem Turnier wird er Mitglied und Captain des SC Nankatsu, mit welcher er zunächst an der Qualifikation zum und später am 6. Jugendnationalturnier teilnimmt. Dort trifft er auf viele talentierte Spieler wie Kojiro Hyuga, Ken Wakashimazu, Hikaru Matsuyama oder Jun Misugi und einige mehr. Der SC Nanktasu wird im Finale gegen den FC Meiwa unter Kojiro Hyuga schließlich Nationalmeister. Roberto verlässt nach dem Sieg Japan und lässt Tsubasa, dem er versprochen hatte ihn nach Brasilien mitzunehmen, allein zurück. Wakabayashi geht mit seinem Trainer nach Deutschland und Taro zieht mit seinem Vater nach Frankreich. Das Mittelschulturnier - Chugakusei Hen Drei Jahre nach dem Grundschulturnier ist Tsubasa mit seinen alten Gefährten bereits zweimal Nationalmeister der Mittelschüler. Nun strebt er mit der Nankatsu-Mittelschule den Titelhattrick (V3), den dritten Sieg im 16. Mittelschulturnier, an. Auf dem Weg zum Titelhattrick warten viele alte Rivalen. Vor allem Kojiro Hyuga brennt darauf nach zwei Niederlagen endlich gegen Tsubasa zu gewinnen. Deswegen trainiert er hart für das Turnier, lässt dabei fast seine Mannschaft im Stich und erlernt unter den Augen seines ehemaligen Trainers Kozo Kira den Tigerschuss. Neben altbekannten Charakteren wie den Tachibana-Brüdern und Matsuyama, tauchen auch neue talentierte Spieler wie Shun Nitta, Makoto Soda, Hiroshi Jito und Mitsuru Sano auf. Deren Ziel ist es Nankatsu vom Traum vom Titelhattrick zu zerstören. Tsubasa ist schwer an der Schulter und am Fuß verletzt, beherrscht aber seit dem Viertelfinale den Drive Shot. So kann er sein Team mit Hilfe seiner neu erlernten Technik bis ins Finale führen. Im Finale stehen sich dann Nankatsu und die Toho-Mittelschule, Hyugas Mannschaft, zum dritten Jahre in Folge gegenüber. Das Spiel, aus dem keiner der Rivalen als klarer Sieger hervorgehen kann, endet nach der Verlängerung mit einem 4:4-Unentschieden und beide Mannschaften werden zum Sieger erklärt. Die Juniorenweltmeisterschaft - Jr. Youth World Cup Nach dem Ende des Mittelschulturniers werden 17 Spieler in einem Trainingslager aus den besten 24 Spielern des Mittelschulturniers ausgewählt, die an der U16 Weltmeisterschaft in Frankreich teilnehmen dürfen. Trainer der Mannschaft ist Tatsuo Mikami, Wakabayashis ehemaliger Trainer, der vor 3 Jahren nach Deutschland ging um den Fußball in anderen Ländern zu studieren. Die Mannschaft tritt zu nächst gegen Mannschaften wie die Toho-Oberschule an. Nach erfolgreicher Beendigung der Testspiele fliegt die japanische U16-Nationalmannschaft nach Europa, um einige weitere Vorbereitungsspiele zu absolvieren. Erster Gegner auf europäischem Boden ist Wakabayashis Hamburger SV gegen den Japan eine schwere Niederlage hinnehmen muss. Die Mannschaft muss feststellen, dass in Europa auf einem ganz anderen Niveau Fußball gespielt wird. Es folgen weitere Spiele gegen SV Werder Bremen und den FC Bayern München. Da Tsubasa seine Verletzungen aus der Landesmeisterschaft auskurieren muss, kann er erst im letzten Vorbereitungsspiel antreten. Wakabayashi tritt der Mannschaft bei und es gibt auch ein Wiedersehen mit Taro Misaki. Bei der Jugendweltmeisterschaft treffen die Japaner in der Gruppenphase auf Gegner wie Italien und Argentinien, im Halbfinale auf Frankreich. Tsubasa begegnet vielen, neuen und ebenbürtigen Rivalen, darunter den Top-Torwart Gino Hernandez, dem Ballzauberer und Akrobaten Juan Diaz, den Ballkünstler Eru Shido Pierre. So erreicht Japan das Finale wo sie auf Deutschland und den "jungen Kaiser" Karl-Heinz Schneider stoßen. Japan gewinnt das Finale schließlich mit einem 3:2 und wird Weltmeister. Danach verlässt Tsubasa Japan in Richtung Brasilien nach São Paulo. World Youth Hen Drei Jahre sind vergangen und Tsubasa spielt mit Hilfe seines Mentors und Managers Roberto beim FC São Paulo in der brasilianischen Profiliga, der Campeonato Brasileiro de Futebol. Das Finale gegen Flamengo gewinnt die Mannschaft und Tsubasa begegnet dem Spielmacher Carlos Santana. In den ersten Bänden wird auch ein neuer Protagonist vorgestellt: Shingo Aoi. Shingo verlässt Japan um in Italien sein Glück als Spieler zu versuchen. Nach dem er betrogen wurde, kann er später doch für die Jugendmannschaft von Inter Mailand spielen und wird bald für die japanische Nationalmannschaft ausgewählt. Die japanische U19-Nationalmannschaft nimmt ohne Misaki, Soda, Jito, Nitta, den Tachibana-Brüdern und Hyuga an der ersten Runde der U19 Asienmeisterschaft (AFC U-19 Championship) teil. Die sind zu dem Zeitpunkt aus dem Team ausgeschlossen und verbessern auf Anweisung des neuen Trainers Minato Gamo ihre Techniken und Fähigkeiten. Nach dem Wakabayashi und Shingo dem Team beitreten können die Japaner unter Tsubasas Leitung einen 1:4-Rückstand gegen Thailand, mit den Konsawatt-Brüdern und Shinpurasatt Bunnaku, aufholen und mit einem 5:4 in die Hauptrunde einziehen. Misaki, Hyuga und die anderen Spieler kehren ins Trainingslager zurück und werden nach den erfolgreichen Testspiel gegen die Real Japan 7 von Gamo Team wieder ins Team aufgenommen. In der Hauptrunde begegnete Japan "exotischen" Gegner wie Usbekistan mit Zangief, Saudi-Arabien und ihrem Starspieler Mark Oweiran und dem Hünen Vulcan Barukan, und China mit Sho Shunko. Japan zieht ungeschlagen ins Halbfinale ein. Dort gewinnt die Mannschaft gegen den Irak und gewinnt die Asienmeisterschaft gegen Süd-Korea mit dem Stürmer Cha Inchon. Die Mannschaft qualifiziert sich für die U20 Weltmeisterschaft (FIFA World Youth Championship). Die soll zunächst wegen eines Bürgerkrieges im Land Burunga ausfallen. Munemasa Katagiri, Mitglied des japanischen Fußballverbandes (JFA) schlägt vor das Turniers in Japan auszurichten und bittet seinen Vater, Leiter des Katagiri-Konzerns, um Hilfe um die nötigen Sponsoren anzuwerben. So kann das Turnier in Japan stattfinden. Natürlich sind auch alte Bekannte wie Argentinien, Frankreich und Deutschland vertreten. Diese treffen im weiteren Turnierverlauf jedoch nicht auf Japan. In der Gruppenphase trifft Japan auf Mexiko, mit dem "Miracle Goalkeeper" Ricardo Espadas und den "Five Azteca Warriors", Uruguay und dem Halbjapaner Ryoma Hino und auf Italien, mit Gino Hernandez und Salvatore Gentile. Nach den Siegen gegen Mexiko (2:1), Uruguay (6:5) und Italien (4:0), steht Japan im Viertelfinale gegen Schweden. Deren Mittelfeldstar Stefan Levin hatte Wakabayashi und Deutschlands Torwart Dieter Müller an der Hand verletzt. Durch ein Golden Goal in der Verlängerung zum 1:0 zieht Japan ins Halbfinale gegen die Niederlande ein. Dort kann Japan eine alte Rechnung mit dem Spielmacher Brian Cruyfford begleichen und qualifiziert sich für das Finale gegen Brasilien, die von Roberto Hongo trainiert wird. Neben Santana, spielt Tsubasa auch gegen seinen alten Freund Pepe und gegen Natureza, der erst zur Verlängerung erscheint. Japan gewinnt das "große Finale" nach dem Tsubasa das Golden Goal, und damit einen Hattrick im Spiel, erzielt, und ist somit Weltmeister. Nach dem Ende der WM heiratet Tsubasa seine Jugend-Freundin Sanae Nakazawa und wechselt nach Spanien. Road to 2002 In Road to 2002 verfolgt man die Karrieren von Tsubasa, Kojiro Hyuga und Genzo Wakabayashi in ihren Vereinen und beobachtet ihre wichtigen Auftritte in den verschieden europäischen Fußball-Ligen. Außerdem werden auch die Geschehnisse in der J League, darunter besonders Jubilo Iwata der Mannschaft von Taro Misaki, Ryo Ishizaki, Hanji Urabe und Gon Nakayama, näher beleuchtet. Tsubasa wechselt zum FC Barcelona und muss sich dort unter anderem gegen den Spielmacher Rivaul behaupten. Dessen Position ist auch Tsubasas Lieblingsposition auf der er gerne spielen würde und so beginnt der Kampf um einen Stammplatz in der Mannschaft. Er muss auf Anweisung des Trainers Erick van Saal in die B-Mannschaft Barcelonas wo er in der Segunda División spielt. Um wieder in der ersten Mannschaft trainieren und spielen zu dürfen, muss er 10 Tore und 10 Vorlagen in offiziellen Spielen der Mannschaft erzielen. Diese Vorgabe kann Tsubasa nach nur 3 Spielen für FC Barcelona B erfüllen. Tsubasa wird schließlich für den verletzten Rivaul und aufgrund der schlechten Situation Barcelonas, die in 4 Ligaspielen nur einen Punkt erzielte und auf dem letzten Platz steht, im Derby El Clásico gegen Madrid aufgestellt. Das Team kann das hartumkämpfte Spiel gegen Real Madrid und Tsubasas Rivalen Natureza schließlich mit 6:5 gewinnen. Hyuga, der von Juventus Turin gekauft wurde, gibt alles für seinen Verein und dafür als Stammspieler auflaufen zu können. Doch man sagt ihm, dass sein Körper und seine Muskeln sehr unausgeglichen sind und den Anforderungen Turins und der Serie A nicht genügen. Er absolviert sein erstes Spiel gegen Parma und wird gegen David Trezaga ausgewechselt, da er am riesigen Verteidiger Thoram scheitert. Außerdem fällt er 3 Wochen verletzt aus und wechselt am Ende zu Reggina Calcio in die Serie C. Genzo Wakabayashi ist Stammtorwart des Hamburger SV, mit dem er in der Bundesliga um die deutsche Meisterschaft gegen den FC Bayern München kämpft. Bayern ist Hamburgs größter Konkurrent und mit Spielern wie Karl-Heinz Schneider, Stefan Levin und Sho Shunko gespickt. Wakabayashi kann nach einer Vorlage zum frühen Führungstor Hamburgs, all ihre Schüsse halten. Aber im entscheidenden Moment, entgegen der Anweisung des Trainers Zeeman, geht er nach vorn um einen Freistoß auszuführen, der gestoppt wird. So gibt er Bayern die Chance in den letzten Sekunden noch ein Tor und damit die Führung zum 2:1 zu erzielen. Im Epilog Go For 2006 verfolgt man Shingo Aois und Kojiro Hyugas weiteren Werdegang bei ihren neuen Vereinen. Shingo Aoi wird vom FC Albese gekauft und freundet sich dort recht schnell mit dem Nigerianer Bobang an. Hyuga muss sich bei Reggina Calcio einleben. Er trainiert hart und arbeitet an seinen Gleichgewichtsproblemen. Nach einem Test wird in die Mannschaft vom Kapitän Juliano Gozza und Trainer Jinnosuke aufgenommen und erzielt in seinem ersten Spiel einen Hattrick. Golden-23 In “Golden-23” begleitet man die Spieler der japanischen U22 Nationalmannschaft, die sich unter der Führung von Trainer Kozo Kira auf die kommenden Olympischen Spiele vorbereitet. Ihr Ziel ist die Goldmedaille. Prolog zu Golden-23 bildet das Kapitel "Germany Dream", in dem die japanische Nationalmannschaft ein Freundschaftspiel gegen Deutschland bestreitet. Nach einer 2:0 Führung von Karl-Heinz Schneider, wechselt der japanische Trainer Zico Tsubasa Ohzora, Taro Misaki und Genzo Wakabayashi ein. Später erhält auch noch Kojiro Hyuga eine Einsatzzeit. Sofort wendet sich das Spielgeschehen und es glückt doch noch ein 2:2 Unentschieden. Im Trainingslager der japanischen Nationalmannschaft, J Village, stoßen zwei neue Spieler, die Futsalspieler und Mitglieder der ehemaligen Real Japan 11, Shinnosuke Kazami und Kotaro Furukawa, zum Team. Sie sollen das Team mit ihren Techniken erweitern und die anderen Spieler zu besseren Leistungen anspornen. Während dessen sucht Minato Gamo, ehemaliger Trainer U20 Japans, noch zwei andere Spieler der ehemaligen Real Japan 11 auf. Darunter befindet sich Soga, der sich nicht Japans U22 anschließen will, und Gakuto Igawa, ein Spieler der auf allen Positionen spielen kann. Außerdem schließt sich Genzo Wakabayashi der Mannschaft an, da er vom Trainer Zeeman wegen Zwistigkeiten nicht mehr aufgestellt und vom HSV in der Winterpause verkauft werden soll. Zur Vorbereitung auf die Qualifikation und die Olympischen Spiel absolviert die Mannschaft einige Freundschaftsspiele gegen Gegner wie Dänemark mit den Stars Haas und Christiansen, Nigeria und ihre guten Techniker J.J. Ochado und Bobang und gegen Paraguay mit dem kopfballstarken Tolavert. Besonders die letzten beiden Partien sind brisant, da die zwei Techniker Misaki und J.J. Ochado aufeinandertreffen. Ochado hat in Paris Saint Germaine Taros Position inne. Im Spiel gegen Paraguay bestreitet der Allrounder Gakuto Igawa sein erstes Spiel für die Nationalmannschaft, zuerst verunsichert wird, er im Laufe des Spiels immer besser. Kira gibt schließlich den Kader mit den 23 besten Spielern für die Asienqualifikation und die Olympischen Spiele bekannt, Darauf folgt die Asienqualifikation für die Olympischen Spiele. Japan trifft in der ersten Runde auf Malaysia, Bahrain und den alten Bekannten Thailand. Japan kann sich durch 6 Siege für die die nächste Runde qualifizieren. Dort warten Gegner wie Vietnam und Saudi-Arabien. Größter Konkurrent um die Olympiateilnahme ist Australien und ihr Star Mark Duviga. Nach einer Niederlage in der Hinrunde gegen die Australier und ein Unentschieden gegen Saudi-Arabien muss Japan mit 3:0, 4:1 oder 5:2 gegen die Australier gewinnen. Japan schafft diese Vorgabe nach einem spannenden Spiel erfüllen und qualifiziert sich für die Olympischen Spiele. Neben der eigentlichen Story gibt es viele weitere Einblicke in den Liga-Alltag der japanischen Spieler in Europa vor allem von Tsubasa beim FC Barcelona und Wakabayashi beim HSV. Tsubasa spielt in der spanischen Primera División u.a. gegen Real Valladolid, gegen seinen alten Rivalen Carlos Santana vom FC Valencia und gegen Atlético Madrid und dessen Stürmer Fersio Torres. Kaigai Gekito in Calcio Kaigai Gekito En La Liga Charaktere Hauptcharaktere Nicht japanische Spieler und Charaktere Nebencharaktere Mangaspecials Nebenbei gibt es noch einige One Shots und weitere Mangas, die relevant für die Geschichte sind oder einige Hintergrund- und Nebenstorys zu Charakteren enthalten. Dazu zählen: * der One Shot Boku wa Misaki Taro * Saikyo no Tenki! Hollanda Youth * Road to 2002 - Go For 2006 - Kojiro Hyugas Story in Italien * Golden 23 - Wish for Peace in Hiroshima * Kaigai - Gekito in Calcio und En La Liga, welches zurzeit in der Young Jump veröffentlicht wird. Alle anderen Manga-Specials sind neben dem Sach- und Datenbuch 3109 Days all Records, welches wichtige Informationen zu Spielern, Mannschaften und wichtigen Spielen enthält, vor allem Zugaben des Autors an die vielen Fans wie z.B. das All Star Game - 25th Anniversary oder Golden Dream. *'Netto Special' *'Boku wa Misaki Taro' *'Saikyo no Tenki! Hollanda Youth' *'3109 Days all Records' *'Millenium Dream · Go For 2006' *'FCRB Stadium Opening Match' *'Final Countdown · Golden Dream' *'All Star Game - 25th Anniversary' *'Golden 23 - Japan Dream 2006' *'Golden 23 - Wish For Peace In Hiroshima' *'Weekly Jump 40th Anniversary' *'Kaigai - Gekito in Calcio' *'Kaigai Gekito - En La Liga' Hauptthemen Einfluss und Auswirkungen Anime und Filme Anime Zu den verschiedenen Manga-Serien wurden Anime-Adaptionen verfilmt, darunter mehrere Fernsehserien, OVAs und Kinofilme. Die erste Fernsehserie wurde in Deutschland als Die tollen Fußballstars bekannt. Die beiden darauf folgenden Animes, der OVA Shin Captain Tsubasa und Captain Tsubasa J wurden in Deutschland nicht veröffentlich. Anlässlich der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2006 in Deutschland fand die Verfilmung des Mangas Road to 2002 unter dem Titel Super Kickers 2006 den Weg ins deutsche Fernsehen. Filme Musik Videosspiele Merchandising Captain Tsubasa International Captain Tsubasa ist der weltweit erfolgreichste Fußball- und Sportmanga und gilt sogar als erfolgreichster Sportmanga und -anime aller Zeiten. Er wurde neben seinem Ursprungsland Japan nachweislich mehr als 45 Ländern in Manga-Form exportiert und in mindestens 24 Ländern als Anime ausgestrahlt. Es können sogar noch mehr sein, da der Fußball in vielen Ländern beliebt ist. Manche gehen hier von sogar über 100 Ländern aus. Nur im "Mutterland des Fußballs" England ist die Serie fast völlig unbekannt, da die Briten mit "Roy of the Rovers" ihren eigenen Fußballcomic haben. In den aufgelisteten Ländern ist die Serie unter folgenden Titeln bekannt: *19px|border Deutschland und 19px|border Österreich- "Die tollen Fußballstars" *19px|border Frankreich - "Olive et Tom" *19px|border Italien - "Holly e Benji" *19px|border Spanien - "Oliver y Benji", "Campeones", "Supercampeones" *19px|border Polen - "Kapitan Jastrząb" ("Captain Hawk") *19px|border Portugal und 19px|border Brasilien - "Super Campeões" *19px|border Niederlande, 19px|border Schweden , 19px|border Griechenland - "Captain Tsubasa" *19px|border Lettland - "Kapteinis Cubasa" *19px|border Slowenien - "Rudijevo moštvo" ("Die Mannschaft von Rudy") *19px|border Kroatien - "Goool" ("Goooal") *19px|border Ungarn, 19px|border Rumänien *Süd- und Mittelamerika - "Supercampeones" **19px|border Argentinien, 19px|border Bolivien, 19px|border Chile, 19px|border Ecuador, 19px|border Kolumbien, 19px|border Peru, 19px|border Paraguay, 20px|border Uruguay, 19px|border Venezuela, 19px|border Dominikanische Republik, 19px|border Costa Rica, 19px|border Nicaragua, 19px|border Panama, 19px|border Guatemala, 19px|border Mexiko *19px|border Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika (USA) - "Flash Kicker" *19px|border Südkorea - "캡틴 날개" ("Kyaputen Naruge" - Naruge bedeutet Flügel) *19px|border Republik China (Taiwan) - ehemals bekannt als: "天使の翼" (ungefähr übersetz: "Engel Tsubasa"); jetzt: "足球小将 翼" ("Kleiner Fußballspieler, Captain Tsubasa") *19px|border China und 19px|border Hongkong - "足球小將" ("Kleiner Fußballspieler") *19px|border Thailand - กัปตันซึบาสะ *19px|border Indonesien - "Kapten Tsubasa" *19px|border Türkei - "Küçük Golcü" ("Kleine Torjäger") *19px|border Singapur, 19px|border Malaysia, 19px|border Philippinen, 19px|border Indien *19px|border Iran - "Footbalistha" ("Fußballspieler") *Naher Osten und Arabisch-sprachige Länder - كابتن ماجد - "Captain Majid - y Al-Shabah" **19px|border Irak, 19px|border Saudi-Arabien, 19px|border Tunesien, 19px|border Marokko, 19px|border Ägypten Quellen * Kapitel 0 * 3109 Days all Records, Seite 284/285 * Japan Dream * Comic strip hero who inspired Nakata and Del Piero - Agence France-Presse, 10.Mai 2002 * ‘I don’t understand why people are football fans. I don’t like to watch any kind of sport’ - Jonathan Northcroft, The Sunday Times, 1.Januar 2006 Kategorie:Die Realität